Integrated circuits (ICs) often operate at multiple voltage levels. For example, an IC may operate at a low voltage level for intra-IC operations and may operate at a relatively higher voltage level when communicating with other electronic devices coupled to the IC (e.g., via an input/output (I/O) port). ICs generally translate between low-level voltages and high-level voltages using translation circuit logic such as drivers, pre-drivers, etc. Unfortunately, such translation circuit logic is undesirably slow.